ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Fateful Encounter
is the 1st episode of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on April 8th, 2006.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/001.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "A Fateful Encounter" Synopsis Father of Ultra and the Ultra Brothers send their newest member to Earth, as the planet's guardian. At the same time, a Giant Monster named Dinozaur is summoned to attack Japan by a mysterious, evil woman. Plot The scene opens up in Nebula M78, the Land of Light itself! There, we are introduced to the Leader of the Space Garrison: Father of Ultra, who is inducting the newest recruit into the Ultra Brothers: Ultraman Mebius! Father of Ultra tells Mebius that it is now his time to go to Earth as its newest guardian Ultraman, as Father of Ultra firmly believes that there is an invaluable lesson that only Mebius can learn while on Earth. Ready to accept his duties, Ultraman Mebius immediately heads to Earth. Meanwhile on Earth, we are also introduced to a young man named "Hibino Mirai," the Human form of Ultraman Mebius, who is seen kindly retrieving a Balloon that was lost by a Little Girl. While wandering around, Mirai also encounters a man named Ryu Aihara, who to his surprise, is reciting the Five Ultra Vows! Meeting for the first time ever, Ryu reveals that he learned of the vows from his Captain when he was much more younger after an encounter with Ultraman previously. Ryu also shows Mirai that he is part of a Defense Organization known as GUYS (Guards for Utility Situation). While the two get to know one another however, Ryu is forced to make a hasty exit as he is informed by the Captain of GUYS, Captain Serizawa to return immediately. Shortly after Ryu leaves though, Mirai notices a strange woman in a white lab coat, who sadistically licks her lips and flees the scene. Mirai follows after her and tries to fight back, but her speed and telekinesis keeps Mirai at bay and ultimately she manages to escape through a portal just as Mirai demands answers from her. Elsewhere, two bumbling men named Aide Toriyama and Maru are seen playing Golf together when a woman named Miss Misaki informs him that a Space Monster named "Dinozaur" is approaching the Earth, revealing that the three of them are also a part of GUYS. Dinozaur is also revealed to be the first Monster to have appeared on Earth in the last 25 years! When a GUYS Satellite named the V-77 is deployed to deal with Dinozaur, its laser is no match for the much stronger Dinozaur, as the Monster easily destroys the Satellite on its way to Earth. Rallying together, GUYS goes off to confront Dinozaur while it is still in Space. Despite hitting the Monster with all of their available weapons though, none of their assaults deter Dinozaur's advancing on Earth, and during the fray, Dinozaur destroys all but one of GUYS's ships with its Scoop Taser attack, leaving only Ryu and Serizawa. Then just as Dinozaur enters Earth's Atmosphere, the Monster notices Ryu and Serizawa's ship and slices it up to. Unwilling to let Ryu die though, hoping he will lead GUYS from now on, Serizawa ejects Ryu from the ship and he performs a kamikaze dive on Dinozaur in a last-ditch effort to stop the Monster. To Ryu and GUYS's horror however, Serizawa's sacrifice was in vain, as Dinozaur doesn't have a scratch on it, and has now arrived on Earth! Elsewhere on Earth, we are introduced to other people on Earth: *Konomi Amagai, a Preschool Teacher who is holding a Class with her students. *George Ikaruga, a Half-Spanish, Half-Japanese Soccer Player who is visiting a Doctor after a recent injury to his leg. *Teppei Kuze, a College Student who is studying to become a Doctor to inherit his Father's Hospital. (Coincidentally, where George is visiting.) *Marina Kazama, a Motorcyclist who is preparing for a Grand Prix to possibly win the Motorcycle World Championship. After the introductions however, the four of them hear about the impending arrival of Dinozaur, and they are prepared to evacuate immediately. During the evacuation however, Marina notices Konomi is being restrained by a Police Officer, who is preventing her from returning to her Preschool to rescue her "friends." Teppei and George are also in the area and they notice Konomi's distress, and George manages to use his Soccer skills to distract the Police Man, allowing the four of them to help Konomi rescue her friends. To their dismay, Konomi's "friends" are actually the Preschool's Pet Rabbits, but because they already came this far to help Konomi, the four of them begin rescuing the rabbits as fast as they can. Mirai arrives on the scene too and after being quickly filled in by the others, he too helps Konomi in rescuing the Rabbits. Meanwhile, Ryu tries to continue his assault on Dinozaur on foot, but his weapons are still no match for Dinozaur's sheer strength. With the Monster closing in, Mirai and the other manage to rescue the Rabbits just in time and Mirai manages to send them off so that he can confront Dinozaur on his own. Finally, Mirai summons his Mebium Brace and transforms into Ultraman Mebius for the first time ever on Earth! Dinozaur tries his best to attack Mebius with his Scoop Taser and his Missiles, but Mebius managed to evade all of the Monsters attacks, and after a relatively short battle, Mebius finally kills Dinozaur with his Mebium Ray. While the People of Japan are joyous that Ultraman has returned to save them however, Ryu angrily chews out Mebius as his battle has also (unintentionally) destroyed most of the city. Ryu is thus left to angrily lement that he too couldn't save anything that was important to him: Captain Serizawa. Later that night, Ryu is alone in his lement where he met Mirai before, only to re-encounter Mirai once more, who is now clad in the same uniform as that in GUYS! While Ryu is more hostile to Mirai now under the belief that Ultraman Mebius has made GUYS obsolete, Mirai insists that they return to GUYS's HQ, the Phoenix Nest. There, Ryu notices that GUYS has been given a new, more power weapon: The Gun Phoenix, as well as a new Captain: Shingo Sakomizu. Lastly, Hibino Mirai reveals that he is GUYS's newest recruit! Cast * Shunji Igarashi as Hibino Mirai / Ultraman Mebius (voice-over) * Masaki Nishina as Ryu Aihara * Ai Saikawa as Marina Kazama * Daisuke Watanabe as George Ikaruga * Misato Hirata as Konomi Amagai * Kenta Uchino as Teppei Kuze * Minoru Tanaka as Shingo Sakomizu * Kenichi Ishii as Aide Toriyama * Yutaka Maido as Secretary Aide Maru * Saaya Ishikawa as Yuki Misaki * Mami Matsui as the Mebi Navi (voice-over) Special Guests * Tokuma Nishioka as the Father of Ultra (voice-over) * Shin Ishikawa as Kazuya Serizawa * Moeko Koyama as the Mystery Woman * Shigeki Kagemaru as Kadokura * Hiroko Hayashi as Kuze Keiko (Teppei's Mother) * Ryo Kamon as Kuze Tetsuharu (Teppei's Father) * Terui Sora as a nameless Girl * Kawahara Yamato as a nameless Boy * Takayuki Kitamura as a nameless Father * Hiroaki Matsuzawa as a Policeman Notes *This episode marks one of the very rare moments in the entire Ultra Series in which the Mouthpiece on an Ultraman moves. It occurrs during the introduction when Father of Ultra gives Mebius the duty of guarding Earth. *This episode marks the 1st (and only) appearance of Yullian in the Ultraman Mebius series. She is seen alongside Ultraman 80 while Father of Ultra gives Mebius the duty of guarding Earth. *When Mirai saves Ryu from a Lamppost that nearly falls on them, the creaking sound it makes is that of the Roar of the infamous Toho Monster, Godzilla. Errors *''to be added'' External links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes